


Avengers Hunger Games

by Alex_has_arrived



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, dont kill me, i didnt write this, i used one of those hunger games simulators, im basically just using the names, its not my fault, natasha is ooc, nothing r e a l l y to do with the people, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_has_arrived/pseuds/Alex_has_arrived
Summary: I used this hunger games generator: https://brantsteele.com/hungergames/classic/bloodbath.phpIf u go on the like you'll get a more detailed story but I'm too lazy to copy it all.





	1. Chapter 1

The Bloodbath  
The Vision convinces Falcon to not kill them, only to kill him instead.  
Captain America falls into a pit and dies.

Day 1  
I am Groot silently snaps Bucky's neck.

Night 1  
Iron Man severely slices Agent Coulson with a sword.  
Captain Marvel dies from thirst.

Day 2  
No deaths occurred.

Night 2  
Pepper dies from hypothermia.  
Hulk unknowingly eats toxic berries.  
Hawkeye unknowingly eats toxic berries.

Day 3  
Bruce sets Gamora on fire with a molotov.  
Rocket tracks down and kills Thor.

Night 3  
Fury throws a knife into Bruce's chest.  
Nebula repeatedly stabs Quicksilver to death with sais.

Day 4  
Black Widow kills Iron Man while he is resting.

Night 4  
The Vision falls into a pit and die.  
Ant-Man unknowingly eats toxic berries.

The Feast  
Spider-Man snaps Rocket's neck.  
Scarlet Witch cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.  
The blue cyborg severely slices Jarvis with a sword.

Day 5  
The blue cyborg cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide.

Night 5  
No deaths occurred.

Day 6  
No deaths occurred.

Night 6  
Spider-Man accidentally steps on a landmine.

Day 7  
Black Widow bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

Night 7  
No deaths occurred.

Day 8  
Fury is unable to convince Loki to not kill him.

Night 8  
Loki sets I am Groot on fire with a molotov.  
The winner is Loki from District 2!


	2. Placements and rankings

Placements

1\. Loki  
2\. I am Groot  
3\. Fury  
4\. Black Widow  
5\. Spider-Man  
6\. Nebula  
7\. Jarvis  
8\. Scarlet Witch  
9\. Rocket  
10\. Ant-Man  
11\. The Vision  
12\. Iron Man  
13\. Quicksilver  
14\. Bruce  
15\. Thor  
16\. Gamora  
17\. Hawkeye  
18\. Hulk  
19\. Pepper  
20\. Captain Marvel  
21\. Agent Coulson  
22\. Bucky  
23\. Captain America  
24\. Falcon  
District Placements

1\. District 2  
2\. District 11  
3\. District 8  
4\. District 7  
5\. District 10  
6\. District 12  
7\. District 5  
8\. District 4  
9\. District 1  
10\. District 6  
11\. District 9  
12\. District 3

Kills

2: Loki  
2: Wazzername  
1: Bruce Banner  
1: Natasha Romanoff  
1: Nick Fury  
1: Peter Parker  
1: Rocket  
1: The Vision  
1: Tony Stark  
1: Tree


End file.
